


Concussion

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Concussions, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, bro feels, caring!bard, sick!Vegard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: Bård can be clumsy sometimes, especially while dancing. While doing their opening dance for “I kveld med Ylvis live” he accidentally kicks Vegard in the head. Vegard ends up having a concussion, Bård feels very guilty. He does everything to make his brother feel as comfortable as possible and takes care of him. Lots of brofeels <3





	Concussion

“We have to go on stage Bård, are you ready?” Vegard asked.  
“Sure I am, just adjusting my tie a little bit.” Bård answered  
“Need help?”  
“No, it's fine.”  
“Okay.”

Then they heard a voice through the speakers: “Bård and Vegard are needed on stage!”

They hurried to the stage. They were standing behind the curtain and the band started playing their opening song. As soon as the music started , Bård showed up from behind the curtain and started dancing, not much later Vegard came on stage as well and joined his brother. The dance was almost over, and Bård had to jump over Vegard. Just as he jumps, he feels his foot is hitting something. When he looks at Vegard he realizes what he just did. He hit his brother's head. He sees Vegard standing there with a pained expression on his face.  
He whispers to Vegard: “I'm sorry, are you okay?”  
“I'm fine, it just hurts a little, mister clumsy dancer.” he whispered back and smiled.  
“Okay.”  
After the opening dance they announced their guests and showed a few skits that they did. The 'knock and run' skit seemed to be the audience's favorite.  
The end of the show was near and Bård noticed Vegard was looking really pale.  
“Sure you're okay?” he mouthed.  
Vegard nods.  
They said goodbye to the audience and to the people at home and went off stage. 

Vegard started to feel really bad. His head was pounding, like someone was hitting him with a hammer. He was really nauseous too. He felt like he could throw up any moment. He just made it to the bathroom on time. He fell to the floor and started emptying his stomach into the toilet.

Bård had changed his clothes and made himself ready to go home. He wondered were Vegard was, since they came there with his car. He went to his brother's dressing room to check if he was there, but he wasn't. That's strange he thought by himself. He went back to the stage to check if he was there, maybe he was taking some pictures with fans or something. But he wasn't there either. Then he went to the bathroom and heard somebody puking. He opened the door and saw that it was Vegard who was puking. He quickly ran to him and put a hand on his back. He gently started rubbing circles.  
“Oh my god Vegard, what's wrong?” he asked.  
After a few more heaves he managed to answer his brother.  
“I...am...really nauseous...and...my head...hurts like hell.” he said.  
“Oh fuck... . It's because I hit you in the head, right? Crap...”  
Vegard started puking again. After a few minutes he was finally done.  
“Hey, were are your car keys? I'm taking you to the ER, you might have a concussion... fuck, why am I so clumsy? I'm so sorry...”  
“...s... not... your fault...” Vegard said.  
“Yes it IS my fault! I should've been more careful!” Bård said with a loud voice.  
“Shhh... not so loud... my head hurts like hell... keys are in... my jacket.”  
“I'm sorry. Okay in your jacket. Stay here for a minute, in case you have to puke more. I'm going to take your stuff from the dressing room and then I'll drive you to the ER.”

Bård quickly ran out of the bathroom and into Vegard's dressing room and took all his stuff. Then he ran back to the bathroom, as fast as he could. When he entered the bathroom, he found his brother puking his guts out once more. After a few minutes he was done again.  
“Think you can stand up?” he asked.  
“Mmm... yes...but I'm a bit dizzy. Bård, don't wanna go to the ER... I don't like it, just wanna sleep, am so tired.”  
“I know you don't like it, but we have to get you checked out, just to make sure it's nothing worse then a concussion. I know you are tired, but you have to stay awake until you're seen by a doctor.”  
“Mmm... okay then. Oh god my head...”  
“Oh Vegard... I'm really really sorry... what have I done?”  
“Hey... it was an accident. Accidents happen, don't worry about it. Can we please go now?”  
“I know, but look at you... okay, let's go, let me help you up first.”  
Vegard stood up, but was swaying on his feet. Bård put his arms around his brother's waist to steady him. He guided him to the car and gently made him lie down on the backseat.  
“Try to stay awake, okay? In ten minutes we're at the ER.”  
“Mmm, I try, but I'm so goddamn tired.”

After ten minutes they arrived at the ER. Bård guided his brother inside and explained to the woman at the reception what happened that evening. He had to fill in a few papers. After he'd done that they were guided to the waiting room. After fifteen minutes, a doctor came and took them into the examination room. Vegard had to lie on a bed. The doctor asked him questions like what his name was and the date, his adress and his birthday. Vegard could answer all the questions so that was a good sign. Just to make sure it was nothing serious, the doctor descided to do a CT scan. After the scan was done and seen by the doctor, he told them that it was only a mild concussion and not a severe one, so they could go home. He told them Vegard had to sleep a lot and that he would feel nauseous for a day or two and that the headache could last for a week. They thanked the doctor and left the ER.

Bård guided Vegard to the car and they drove home. When they arrived, Bård helped his brother inside and to the bedroom.

“Think you can undress yourself?”  
“Yeah, I'll manage.”

Vegard undressed himself and put on his pyjama's, since he felt a little cold. Then he crawled into the bed and put his head on his pillow. In the meanwhile Bård made the room as dark as possible. Then he heard Vegard calling for him.  
“Bård...”  
“Yes Vegard?”  
“Think I gonna be sick...”  
“Oh crap, I'll grab a bucket”  
He arrived with the bucket just on time. Vegard quickly grabbed the bucket and puked. Bård went to the bathroom and took a glass of water and handed it to his brother so he could rinse his mouth.  
“Are you done?”  
“I think so.”  
“How do you feel now?”  
“Like hell... my head hurts so bad... I'm so tired.”  
“Ugh... I feel so sorry, it's all my fault you are feeling like this. I'm such a bad brother. What can I do to make it up to you?”  
“First of all, stop saying that it's your fault. It was an accident, like I said before, accidents happen. Second, you are not a bad brother, you're the best brother in the world. And third... just stay with me please? I don't like being alone when I'm sick...”  
“And you're the best brother too. I'm going downstairs to take a few blankets and I'm going to make my bed on the floor.”  
“Are you crazy? This is a 2 person bed you know, you can sleep in my bed, as long as you stay on your side and don't steal my blanket.”  
“Okay, thanks. Try to sleep now, you need rest. And if there's something, just wake me up.”  
“I will.”  
Bård crawled into bed next to his brother. He made sure both of them were covered.  
“Bård?”  
“Yes Vegard?”  
“Hug me please?”  
“I thought I had to stay on my side of the bed?”  
“Yes, but I just need a hug.”  
Bård hugged his brother, and like that they fell asleep. 

For the rest of the week Bård took good care of his brother until he was fully recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about possible grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :-)
> 
> x Lily


End file.
